The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF16-64-1’. ‘UF16-64-1’ originated from an open-pollination conducted in May-November 2015 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF15-56-1’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. A single seedling was chosen in May 2016 for further asexual propagation in Gainesville, Fla.
‘UF16-64-1’ has been reproduced asexually for over 18 months through vegetative cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations. ‘UF16-64-1’ was first propagated asexually by meristem tip cuttings in May 2016 in Gainesville, Fla., and has remained true-to-type since that time.
‘UF16-64-1’ has large green leaves with distinct hot-pink centers and maroon venation that are much longer than they are wide; whereas, ‘UF15-56-1’, the female parent, has much smaller leaves that are dark green with maroon centers and no pink coloration. ‘UF16-64-1’ has an extremely compact well-branched mounded habit; whereas, ‘UF15-56-1’ is more vigorous and upright in habit with less lateral branching.
‘UF16-64-1’ and commercial cultivar ‘Mainstreet Fifth Avenue’ (‘UF12-86-9’, unpatented) both have tri-colored green, maroon, and pink leaves and purple stems; however, ‘UF16-64-1’ has a more vigorous growth habit and its leaves are larger and more brightly colored in both sun and shade conditions. ‘UF16-64-1’ has not been observed to flower; whereas, ‘Mainstreet Fifth Avenue’ flowers profusely.